


Тебе можно все

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине спит к Сацуки спиной</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе можно все

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для команды Куроко.
> 
> Бета — lolygothic

Аомине редко пьет. Но в последнее время Сацки все чаще застает его с банкой пива. Она бы давно пожаловалась тренеру. Или избила Аомине бейсбольной битой. Или рассказала все Тецу. Хотя нет, Тецу — это слишком жестоко. Сацки не может так с ним поступить. Потому что хмельной, сонный Аомине слишком расслаблен и податлив, слишком покорен, и Сацки не в силах удержаться от соблазна сделать то, на чтобы не решилась иначе.

— Я вхожу, — строго говорит она, открывая дверь своим ключом.

Бесполезный телефон зажат в кулаке, но ее иногда так и подмывает сделать пару снимков на память — например, как сейчас, когда Аомине лежит, отвернувшись к стене, а шорты сползли так сильно, что открывают часть смуглых ягодиц с глубокой ложбинкой.

Сацки с отвращением сгребает батарею пивных банок с пола и выносит на кухню. Там тоже пахнет пивом, и Сацки вздыхает, распахивая окно — пусть проветрится.

Она возвращается, садится рядом с Аомине и кладет ладонь ему на поясницу.

— Ммм. — Аомине лениво ворочается, тянется рукой назад и перехватывает запястье Сацки. Привлекает ее к себе ближе, и Сацки послушно устраивается рядом, утыкается носом Аомине в затылок и прижимается животом к его ягодицам.

Аомине довольно вздыхает и затихает. А Сацки ведет пальцем по изгибу гладкого бедра, и низ живота отзывается теплом. Она прислушивается к Аомине, но тот дышит неглубоко и размеренно.

Сацки продолжает гладить Аомине, рисуя на нем овалы и спирали, чувствуя, как от ее прикосновений кожа покрывается мурашками.

Она ведет вдоль резинки шорт и медленно, очень осторожно тянет их вниз, обнажая покрытые темным пушком ягодицы. Тепло изнутри просачивается сквозь поры, и Сацки кажется, что она начинает плавиться.

Аомине продолжает безмятежно дремать, а Сацки спускает шорты все ниже. Потом широко оглаживает ягодицы ладонью, и Аомине подается назад, толкаясь в руку, что-то сонно бормочет и вздрагивает, когда Сацки сжимает пальцы.

Она продолжает массировать ягодицы, кружит, все приближаясь к расщелине, а потом ныряет туда пальцами, замирая. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее; между ног набухает жаркий шар, когда она гладит пальцем морщинистую дырочку.

Аомине стонет и раздвигает ноги, Сацки облизывает палец и проталкивает внутрь самый кончик. Там горячо и тесно, и Сацки жмурится, изо всех сил стискивая ноги. Палец погружается все глубже, и Сацки извивается, зажимаясь, а шар внутри нее набухает все жарче.

Аомине тяжело дышит, по телу проходит дрожь, и он неловко шевелит рукой. Сацки вталкивает палец до упора и двигает им, поглаживая стенки. Аомине дрожит все сильнее, сжимая мышцы вокруг пальца. Сацки заглядывает вперед — Аомине украдкой трет обнаженную, покрасневшую головку, стискивает ее большим и указательным пальцем, выжимая капли смазки.

Сацки выдыхает, всхлипывает и начинает толкаться внутрь, шар между ног вспухает и проливается пронзительным жаром, от которого сводит поясницу; Аомине, уже не скрываясь, дрочит себе — и Сацки проваливается в удушающий пряный оргазм, когда между его пальцев брызгает сперма.

Когда она приходит в себя, то осторожно убирает руку — сегодня она зашла слишком далеко. Если уйти сейчас, можно будет сделать вид, что ничего не было, избавиться от этой глупой неловкости. Стыд заливает щеки, но Сацки не удерживается, легонько целует Аомине между лопаток.

А потом отодвигается.

Пытается отодвинуться.

Аомине удерживает ее одной рукой, не давая сдвинуться с места, потом переворачивается — спущенные шорты путаются в коленях — и нависает над ней, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы. Сацки смотрит в его подернутые дымкой глаза. Абсолютно трезвые.

— Аомине-кун? — Сацки облизывает губы. — М-м-можно убрать руку с волос?

Аомине освобождает прядь, наклоняется ниже, и Сацки чувствует его теплое дыхание, смешанное с легким запахом пива.

— Тебе можно все, — шепчет он, — и Сацки сглатывает. — Вообще все. — И от понимания Сацки жарко краснеет. Хочется то ли немедленно согласиться, то ли хорошенько врезать между ног. Он ее обманывал!

Аомине ведет языком по ее губам.

— А мне можно, — роняет он в ее приоткрытый рот, — закончить уже переводить пиво. Терпеть его не могу.

Сацки все-таки от души пинает его по колену. А потом еще. А потом он сгребает ее в объятья и тискает, словно плюшевую игрушку, и смущение тает без следа. Они возятся, задыхаясь от смеха, у Аомине снова встает.

— Мог бы сказать, что тебе нравится, — укоряет его Сацки.

— Ну, — Аомине прячет глаза, — не ты одна тут смущалась.

— Я больше не буду, — обещает Сацки.

Она думает, что надо чаще говорить друг с другом. Вдруг выяснится еще что-нибудь интересное. Например, она сама бы не отказалась… Ну. Сзади.

Черт. Нет, это они обсудят завтра.


End file.
